Persons who play musical instruments and particularly trombones must support the instrument with one hand and use their other to control and move the slide member in order to change the tone of the output sounds which gives the instrument its distinctive characteristics. A trombone is a relatively heavy and awkward instrument in that it extends from behind the head to a position well forward of the head. Furthermore it is not the general practice to support the instrument on the shoulder and therefore the player of the instrument must support the instrument entirely with one hand while moving the slide with the other hand. The support means for conventional trombones are normally located at a position that is relatively close to the face of the player, which means that during playing the arm that supports the instrument must be relatively sharply bent at the elbow. The fact that the instrument is supported relatively close in means that the arm that supports the instrument has relatively little leverage on the instrument and as a result is usually experienced that the instrument supporting arm will tire relatively rapidly. These conditions limit the time that a trombone player can comfortably play his or her instrument. Also, the instrument is usually supported in large part by the fingers and the thumb, and this can cause the wrist as well as the forearm to assume a bent or strained position with respect to the upper arm, and the fingers and thumb as well as the arm therefore become uncomfortable. The fingers especially will be subject to increased fatigue.
The present invention includes a bracket mounted on a trombone in position to enable the player to better and more easily grip and hold the instrument and at a location farther from the face so that the arm that supports the instrument will have a wider angle at the elbow and an unbroken line from the forearm and wrist, both of which will improve the support of the instrument and provide better leverage for holding the instrument. A less sharply bent elbow is also generally a more therapeutic position for supporting the instrument for longer periods of time and with a less strained posture.
The improvements are embodied in additional support members or tubing which can be attached to the trombone at a location along one side of the instrument in position to be grasped in a substantially analogous way to a conventional trombone. With the subject improvements the player also has the option of using the usual conventional support means if desired. It is expected that most trombone players, especially those who play for long periods at a time, will probably prefer to hold the instrument with the new improved support feature since it will provide a more relaxed arm and better leverage and will enable the trombone player to play for longer times without becoming physically tired. The improved support means includes a bracketed frame for attaching to the trombone which frame has a transversely extending support member for engagement by the thumb of the supporting hand and an additional support member located forwardly of the thumb support where the fingers of the same hand can be used in instrument support in a relatively comfortable position. The bracketed frame assembly can be either permanently or removably attached as preferred and when used does not substantially change the appearance of the instrument.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide improved means for supporting a musical instrument such as a trombone.
Another object is to make it possible for a trombonist to play his instrument for longer periods of time and in a more relaxed and therapeutic position without need to rest the player's elbow.
Another object is to provide relatively inexpensive means for attaching to a trombone to provide the player with an alternative place to grip and support the instrument and giving substantially the same "feel" as a conventional instrument.
Still another object is to provide an optionally detachable support means for installing on a trombone which improves both the transverse and longitudinal balance without substantially increasing the weight of the instrument and enables the operator to support it with less effort.
A further object is to provide support means that lessens the transverse and longitudinal imbalance that can result when a player inserts a mute or pivotally rests a muting device on the rim of the bell as well as when the slide is extended during playing.
A still further object is to provide a way to increase a trombonist's comfort by increasing the symmetry between the player's arm positions, i.e. decreasing the difference in the angles that the respective elbows are bent.
Still another object is to provide gripping means that can be installed on existing trombones or optionally, can be factory installed, to provide an alternative, less tiring and better way to support the instrument.
Another object is to increase the enjoyment of playing trombones and without substantially changing the overall weight and appearance of the instrument or the conventionally taught method of using the hand and fingers to support same.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.